


Knights of Athena

by LuisRafael



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisRafael/pseuds/LuisRafael
Summary: This is the first work I publish in English and I am very happy to be in this space sharing with you what I like to do. I hope to improve my writing in English, so if you see a grammatical error in my work and want to correct me, I would appreciate it.I hope you enjoy reading.Character profiles:Name: MaximusAge: 19 yearsGender: MaleRace: Human.He's the knight of the house of ... It's a secret!Name: ZinervaAge: 17 years old.Gender: FemaleRace: Deity.The reincarnation of Athena on earth.
Kudos: 1





	Knights of Athena

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan fiction work that, despite not incorporating original characters from the Saint Seiya manga/anime series and its related movie releases, takes the mystical elements of the universe created by Masami Kurumada. Besides, the characters that appear here are my total authorship.

The author is not affiliated in any way with Toei Animation or its distributors, nor has this story been sent for any commercial purpose.

_**KNIGHTS OF ATHENA** _

by Luis Rafael

_When evil happens, those who possess the power of constellations,_

_give their lives to defend the peace of the world. They are... the warriors of hope._

_The Knights of Athena!_

**1995**

The steps that crossed the gleaming floor of the hallway were heard louder and louder, these steps were of a child running towards the chambers of the goddess of the sanctuary. In his big eyes, you could see the energy that young people radiate naturally. A wide smile was drawn on his face that showed his teeth. Emotion and happiness were framed in his face.

"Hey, Evan, stop!" - One of the two guards who guarded the goddess'quarters ordered him. The boy stopped.

"I have to see Zine," he explained, jogging as he circled on the same axis because he couldn't stand still.

"Stop it, brat!" The other guard bellowed. "How many times have we told you to refer to the lady as Athena?"

"But..." Evan stopped his words just as the doors of the goddess' quartersopened wide. "Sister!" He exclaimed.

"Hello, little brother," said a girl with a smile on her lips.

Immediately, both guards bowed in unison in the presence of the goddess. Then followed; Evan pounced at her and took her hand.

"You have to come with me. Come to see this!" He said without losing an iota of emotion. The girl kept her angelic smile and let herself be rushed by Evan.

**OoOoOoO**

The statue of Athena stood imposingly contrasting with the wide blue sky adorned with white clouds and sun shines. Zinerva continued to be led by the hand of her brother Evan as they climbed the stairs leading to the statue of the goddess.

At the foot of the statue, there were two men who talked about a topic of interest. But, after realizing that Zinerva and Evan were approaching, they interrupted the conversation and turned to them.

"Maximus! Maximus!" Cried Evan, who maintained his enthusiasm. "I brought Zine, as you asked it me!"

Both men - one older, and another very young - could not help smiling after seeing the energy that the boy gave off. Finally Evan stopped holding Zinerva's hand and gathered in front of the younger man and showed him a wide smile.

"Thank you, Evan," he thanked him, squatting a little. Then he placed his hand on the boy's windlass and smiled back. Evan nodded silently and took refuge under the other man's arms.

"Good work, son," the adult man congratulated him. Meanwhile, Zinerva approached silently in front of them.

The young man rejoined and fixed his eyes on Zinerva. He thought he saw her even more beautiful that afternoon. She wore a simple white dress, with a long skirt and a front neckline that showed her small breasts a little. And a ponytail that fluttered because of the wind and that reached to the middle of her back.

"Look at me," the young man began to say. "I have fulfilled my promise. I'm now a knight."

"Maximus," she said simply with a gentle smile.

Maximus put his right fist on the chest of his armor and sank one knee bowing to his goddess.

"From today and forever I will protect you, Ziner ..." He interrupted himself after realizing his mistake. I mean... Athena.

That was a picture for the eternity. The day had finally come when Maximus swore allegiance to his goddess. He knew at the bottom of his heart the importance of being in front of her wearing the armor that accredited him as a knight of the Order of Athena, and was also aware of the feelings that still burned strongly inside him, feelings he couldn't give as a ordinary young could. So he only stayed with the honor of serving her and nothing else.

"Dad," Evan called.

"Yes?" Replied the adult.

"I'll be a knight too," he said, while all eyes were fixed one on one on him. "Maximus, sister, dad… I will become a knight…” he said again, reflecting in his eyes and his voice a strong determination. "It's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I publish in English and I am very happy to be in this space sharing with you what I like to do. I hope to improve my writing in English, so if you see a grammatical error in my work and want to correct me, I would appreciate it.  
> I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Character profiles:
> 
> Name: Maximus  
> Age: 19 years  
> Gender: Male  
> Race: Human.  
> He's the knight of the house of ... It's a secret!
> 
> Name: Zinerva  
> Age: 17 years old.  
> Gender: Female  
> Race: Deity.  
> The reincarnation of Athena on earth.


End file.
